


Haunts and Honeyglow

by CrystalOak



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Corporate slave, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Ghosts, Haunting, Homosexuality, M/M, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Roommates, Tsunderes, repressed homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalOak/pseuds/CrystalOak
Summary: You'd think an eternity of driving people away would make it easier for a fella to say "no."And yet some overworked, asterism-obsessed bloke is able to throw off the century-long trend.





	1. Old Bones and New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fanfics for nearly 5 years now, but this is my first ever original work. Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to write about tsuns, ghosts, 1920's slang, stars, and big gay angst. 
> 
> This was super fun to write, and I've fallen in love with these characters already. I have a big thing for short and/or chubby characters, so I was happy to include some in this!
> 
> Please enjoy my first attempt at an original story, and these puny gay roommates.

This was not unusual. 

It wasn’t unusual for a new human to take a bit to leave the house. It wasn’t unusual to have to get a bit creative with the paranormal phenomenon. It wasn’t unusual for a haunting to take a few weeks. 

That’s what he tried to convince himself, at least, tipping yet another breakable on its side. It hit the floor with a crash that echoed throughout the empty room, followed by rapid, muffled footsteps. 

With a short cry, the human sprinted through the doorway, quickly slowing themselves before stepping on the pile of glass shards. He sighed, a part of him wishing the human had wedged a bit of porcelain in their foot. The same ol’ knock over and clean up was getting stale. 

But just as always, they grabbed a dustpan and broom, and diligently tidied up the mess, muttering soft, useless things he didn’t care to hear. 

“ _Yep, not unusual_.” 

That’s how the first two weeks went. 

 

But by the fourth, he was losing his patience. 

“ _How stupid can you be?_ ” He watched the human pass by on his way to his dead-end job. He had dealt with oblivious corporate slaves on occasion, and sure, they were a little trickier to spook, but this was just getting ridiculous. Not a single reaction, not even a shiver. 

Shoving couches out of place, slamming doors and windows countless times in a row, setting up “cold spots” for them to walk through… Anyone with half a brain would have left by now. 

But not this one. Not this moron. 

Had he lost his edge? He had used all the usual tactics, the tried and true methods that unsettled each and every human that stepped foot into his home. 

There was _one_ more thing he could try… 

He hadn’t resorted to this method in the longest time, but the dense human seemed a worthy recipient. 

By the time the human returned home again, he had had a whole day to let his feelings boil over. He watched carefully as they stepped inside, turning to lock the door. The moment they turned back, they let out a short shriek. They fell back against the door, hitting their head with a loud “thud.” If he could feel pain, he may have cringed at the sound. 

He loomed above them, giving his most chilling glare. He held back a grin, watching with glee as the human shook under his gaze. When was the last time he had the opportunity to scare someone shitless? 

A short silence followed. The human’s chest rose and fell rapidly, and he swore he could hear their heart beating against their chest. 

“W-wow…” the human breathed out. 

Huh? 

His expression fell away for just a moment, while he gawked at the starry-eyed human in front of him. 

Did he just say “wow”? 

He pulled himself together again, regaining his threatening aura. “Get out. Don’t come back.” he ordered. 

“I can’t believe it… I-I’m meeting a real ghost…” he ignored the threat, fear seemingly melting away. He took a step closer, reaching out a hand towards him. 

“Huh? H-hey!” he slapped the human’s hand away, noticing how they flinched at the touch. “I said ‘get out’!” 

“Do you haunt this place?” they continued, circling the ghost, studying him up and down, “How long have you been here?” 

“Hey, you…!” 

“How did you die? Can you go through walls? How do you-” 

“Enough!” he shouted, shoulders touching his ears. If he had any pigment left in his, skin he’s certain he’d be red with anger. 

The human put their hands up, startled by the sudden volume. He yanked them up by their collar, bringing them to eye level. He leaned in close, staring into their stupid, dumbfounded face. 

Never in his hundred-some years of his afterlife had he met a human with such audacity. If he didn’t know any better, he may have mistaken the idiocracy for courage. 

“ _Don’t fuck with me. I told you, get out. Now._ ” he hissed. 

They went silent for a moment, gazing wide-eyed at him. “Uh… I, uh…” the human’s gaze dropped, back to the floor a few feet below. 

“What was that?” 

“Um, I kinda… I kinda bought this place already, so… so…” 

“So what?” 

“So…” they shifted their eyes once more, looking him directly in the eyes. “So I deserve to stay here.” 

He paused for a moment, before letting out a dry laugh. The human’s face fell once more. 

“Do you really think that means anything to me? It’s my house, kiddo. I’ve been here for nearly 100 fucking years, and you think a few signatures and papers are gonna make me give it up? Like hell.” he dropped the human back to the floor, eliciting a short cry of pain. 

“But, but!” they stood again, “But I can’t afford another place...!” 

“How many times do I have to say it? I don’t give a shit about you or your troubles. Now, if you don’t run along, things are gonna get physical.” he leaned down once more, shortening the distance between the two. “ _Savvy?_ ” 

“But, if I leave then…” they paused, “Won’t someone else just come in again?” 

“Tryin’ to pull the wool over my eyes? Hopefully, if I throw out enough people, they’ll leave this place the fuck alone. Gain a bad rep and all.” 

“If you gain a reputation like that… couldn’t they just turn this into some sort of tourist attraction? Is that better?” 

“Well-” he stopped, smile fading, “That’s not really-” 

Fuck, they had a point. 

He was not gonna let this little shit win. He wasn’t gonna deal with seeing their dumbass grin every day until they finally kicked the bucket- 

Then again… being a tourist attraction… 

He groaned, slapping his hand against his face. This was about to get real stupid real quick. 

“Fine.” he breathed out, lowering himself closer towards the floor, at eye level with the human. 

A wide smile spread across their face. “Really? Thank y-” 

“But! There are conditions.” he interrupted. The human closed their mouth quickly, nodding vigorously. 

“First of all, this is my house, don’t forget that. Second, don’t be loud or messy. Emphasis on messy, since you’re such a slob.” he glanced around at the items strewn across the floor around him to prove his point. How many of those were knocked down by him and how many were a result of the human’s carelessness was unclear. 

“And finally, don’t annoy me. Just let me be and I’ll return the favor.” 

Their shoulders dropped at the last stipulation, frowning. 

“I can’t talk to you? I finally meet a ghost and I can’t even interact?” 

“No. Now clean up this mess, I’m hitting the hay.” 

“Sleeping? Ghosts need that?” 

“What the fuck did I just say about shutting your trap?” 

“Oh, uh, sorry.” 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

He began to phase through the wall, muttering curses all the way, before the human reached on to tug his sleeve. 

“What now?” he snapped, turning back to face them. 

“I, uh, never got your name.” 

Seriously? That’s what he’s concerned with? 

“William. Friends call me Will, so... you can stick with William.” 

“Oh…” they faltered at the snide comment, but quickly brought themselves back. “It’s nice to meet you, William. I’m Aaron.” he smiled, thrusting his hand towards his new roommate. 

William glanced at it, scoffed, and went on his way.


	2. Corporate Slave and His Ghostly Maid

“Good morning, William!” 

The ghost turned back to his new roommate, arms crossed in front of him. “Did you even listen to my conditions? When are you gonna get that I don’t wanna play nice with you?” 

“C’mon, don’t be like that! We’re gonna be living together, so let’s get along!” 

“Over my dead-” he paused, “nevermind.” 

William had been watching for nearly a week as this bumbling ball of positivity ignored and each and every boundary he had set. No loud noise? Yeah, this guy couldn’t keep quiet if he was being held at gunpoint. No talking? See loud noises. And no messes? 

That was the worst part of all. 

“Besides!” William straightened himself, hovering above Aaron, “You haven’t exactly kept up your end of the bargain in the cleanliness area. Look at this place!” he spread his arms wide, gesturing to the sink, overflowing with dishes, the shelves, covered in dust… he didn’t even want to think about the bathroom. 

“I guess it’s gotten a bit messy…” he looked around, holding a spoonful of cereal inches away from his lips. “But you don’t need to touch anything, so what’s the big deal?” 

His eye twitched. “The ‘big deal’ is that I told you to keep it clean, so keep. it. clean.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes, shoving the spoon back into his mouth. Finishing off the rest of the milk, he brought his bowl to the sink, carefully balancing it on top of the growing pile. If only he’d put that much effort into actually maintaining the place. 

“Well, I gotta get going.” he sighed, heading to the front door, “See ya after work, Will!” 

“Don’t call me-” William started, but the door was slammed shut before he could finish. 

He sighed, hovering on his back above the dirt-covered carpet. He couldn’t even recall when Aaron had tracked in any mud. 

Then again, when that corporate slave came home after a late night, his last concern was taking off his shoes. William hadn’t felt tired, at least not physically, in decades, so he reasoned that he probably couldn’t relate all too well to how his roommate felt. 

That didn’t make it any less annoying, though. 

William closed his eyes, trying to distract himself from the mess surrounding him. But he found himself fidgeting and turning over in the air. No matter what he tried to reason in his head, he figured the only way to solve the issue was to get it done himself. 

“Ugh…” he groaned, opening his eyes once more to take in the scenery. “If he isn’t gonna clean this shithole…” he picked up a sock from the floor, ‘I guess I will.” 

And so began the most tedious, mentally exhausting day of William’s life. 

Laundry, taken from piles scattered across the house; dishes, caked with dried food and spilling out the edge of the sink; vacuuming, having to empty the thing countless times; dusting any breakables he hadn’t destroyed weeks before… It was easy to say he had his work cut out for him. 

After a long day, and only moments before Aaron walked in the door, William had finished his various tasks. He wiped an arm across his brow, more of an expression than a necessary action. One thing he certainly did not miss from life was all the sticky sweat. 

William heard the doorknob turning, and slowly floated towards the entrance, ready to scold the hell out of the little pig. 

“William, I’m home…” Aaron greeted, a worn out smile displayed across his face. Almost immediately, his jaw dropped. William couldn’t help but think this scene was a little familiar. 

“Yep, take a good look,” he spread his arms wide, spinning in a semicircle, “This is how it should fucking stay. Ya got me?” 

“I can’t believe you…” Aaron started, taking a hesitant step forward, “You really cleaned his place for me…” 

“‘Scuse me?” 

“I mean, it was such a mess, and you cleaned it for me. That’s actually… Really nice of you.” he responded, smiling towards the floor. 

Oh hell no. He was _not_ doing this. 

“No, no, I didn’t do this to be _nice_. I did it because you’re a fucking slob who can’t take care of yourself.” he asserted. 

“Oh… Well, I would have cleaned it if I had time…” 

“Sure you would, pal. It’s been over a month and I’ve never seen you pick up a dustpan, but sure, I’m sure you’re super organized but just a little too busy.” 

“I didn’t have the time, okay?” 

“No matter how many excuses you make, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re just a lazy dewdropper.” 

“What does that even- nevermind. I work really hard every day, and I’m sorry it’s a mess but… You’re being really mean.” his voice slowly rose, hands balling into fists. 

“Oh, I’m being mean?” he inched closer, “You’re the one crossing the boundaries I set, you’re the one ruining the one thing I have left from my life, you’re the one who seems to have every word I say go in one ear and out the other. And yet, I’m the one being mean?” he was now only inches away from Aaron’s face, who shivered from the cold air surrounding William. 

‘I didn’t…” he muttered, “I didn’t mean to do that. I really was planning on cleaning it on my next day off… I’m sorry.” 

“On your day off?” 

“Yeah, next weekend… It was gonna be a surprise, but…” 

William stared into Aaron's eyes, angry expression slowly fading away. On his day off… How many of those did he get? 

Well, shit. Now he looks like the bad guy. 

“Y’know what?” William rose up again, placing a hand on the back of his neck, “Whatever. You probably suck at cleaning anyway, and I don’t wanna deal with having to re-do it after you make some pathetic attempt.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“You heard me. If I have to wait for the miniscule amount of off days you get, I guess I have no choice but to clean this place up myself.” 

“A-are you sure? Cause I can try harder to do it, if it bothers you so much-” 

“I said it’s fine, didn’t I?” 

Aaron went silent once more, a tiny smile playing across his lips. William kinda hated the little pang of relief he felt upon seeing it. 

“Then… Thank you, Will. I really appreciate it.” he said, but quickly realized his mistake, “Oh, uh, I mean William!” 

He also kinda hated how he liked the nickname. 

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “The whole “William” thing was a joke. I don’t give a shit what you call me.” 

“Really? That was a joke? You aren’t very good at those.” 

“Do you want it to not be?” he threatened. 

“No, no! Will is fine!” 

“Great, glad we’ve reached an agreement. Now, go to bed, it’s late.” 

“Yeah… Thanks, Will. Sleep well.” he said, heading towards his bedroom. 

“Sure, yeah. You too.” Will watched him walk off, sighing once the bedroom door had shut. He hovered above the couch, closing his eyes and still seeing Aaron’s smile. 

That night, Will slept deeper than he thought any ghost ever could.


	3. Sleeping In and Stars Aligning

For the first time in months, Will found that he could still catch some z’s after the crack of dawn. 

It was finally Aaron’s well-deserved day off. 

Though Will stayed home every day, he still felt a distinct difference in the household, even after he had finally risen for the day. He very vaguely recalled snow days and holidays back in school, and the distinct mood he and his family were in on those late mornings. A sweet serenity that flowed through the air, soft pajamas and warm candlelight. The type of peace that convinced you, just for a moment, that maybe every struggle and early morning was worth it for this. 

Even so, he didn’t expect Aaron to sleep in _this_ late. 

He floated in the living room, glancing back and forth at the clock above the television. 

When he didn’t wake up at 8, he didn’t think much of it. By 9? Same thing. 10? A little concerned, but not enough to check on him. 

11? 

He was phasing through the bedroom door, peering down at lumpy bed sheets that steadily rose and fell, accompanied by soft breathing just barely audible. 

And Aaron’s sleeping face. 

“ _Jeez, I knew he was tired, but…_ ” William hovered about a foot away, gazing intently at his roommate's serene expression. 

As much as Will hated to admit it, he looked kinda…. Cute like that. 

Not in an attractive way, of course. More like a sleeping kitten, how you can’t help but say “aww” when you look at its soft nose twitch. The way it’s little eyes closed together tightly, the overwhelming urge to pet it’s warm, soft fur- 

Call it intrusive thoughts, but Will couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to poke his face, maybe even pull his cheek a little. He looked so soft and cozy in his bed, and a part of him doubted that he would even stir if he were to touch him. 

He hadn’t touched a human in so long. 

Just as he extended his hand, lost in his thoughts, Aaron let out a soft grunt. Will faded instinctively, just as Aaron’s eyes fluttered open. He sat up and stretched his arms high above his head, eliciting a dull “crack”. He rubbed at his cheek for a second. Had he touched him by accident? Will quickly phased back through the wall and into the kitchen, letting out a breath he had no idea he was holding. 

“ _What the hell was that about?_ ” he asked himself, putting a hand to his forehead in confusion. Since when did he want to touch a human, let alone _that_ human. 

He sat down above the couch, in a strained attempt to look natural as Aaron entered the room. 

“Mornin’ Will…” he greeted, punctuating the sentence with a yawn. He settled himself down next to his roommate, tugging aimlessly at the buttons of his pajamas. 

“Morning. You sure you got enough sleep?” he asked, lacing his voice with sarcasm. 

“Don’t be rude, I was tired. Still am…” 

“You slept for over 12 hours, I can’t imagine how you’re still able to sleep.” 

“You wouldn’t know, you don’t work 15 hour days for weeks on end..” 

“Yeah, well…” Will decided he should shut his trap before he ruined the serene mood of the late morning. Well, more like early afternoon at this point. 

“Ah, I wonder if I missed it already…” Aaron mumbled. He grabbed the TV remote, fumbling with the buttons for a moment before the TV lit up, humming in a low tone. 

Will watched intently as he flicked through the channels, still impressed by the technology in front of him. It’s not like he hadn’t seen something like this before. Even in the confines of this house, he was able to watch as technology evolved from the time he died. Even so, considering how quickly most people ran for the hills after a good haunting, he hadn’t had the chance (or desire) to pay any attention to the television. 

“Oh, here it is!” 

The screen changed to display a news station, airing some sort of segment on horoscopes. Will remembered things like that from his time, but back then they weren’t all too popular. He had dismissed it as nothing but nonsense at the time, but after becoming an actual ghost, spiritual mumbo jumbo gained a little more credibility. 

“You’re into this kinda stuff?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the fortunes being read out. 

“Well, uh, I’m more into the astrology side of it than anything…” he said. Was he embarrassed about it? 

They both focused their attention back to the female announcer, who was continuing on down the list. “You may feel living your life is like crossing a desert, but fortunately, Aquarius, today brings your oasis. Take advantage of it! Some people you've met over the past few weeks could turn out to be more interesting than you originally thought. It's up to you to change those parts of your personality that have been holding you back.” 

“Ah, that’s actually kinda accurate!” he laughed softly. 

“You’re an Aquarius?” Will was a little skeptical about the last few sentences. 

“Yep! What’s your sign, by the way? I’m kinda curious.” Aaron asked. 

“I dunno, that kinda stuff wasn’t a big thing back when I was alive.” he shrugged. 

“Well, when were you born?” 

“Uh…” Shit, had he forgotten his birthday? He hadn’t seen any reason to celebrate, even as a mortal. A single memory resurfaced, a childhood birthday party with details so fuzzy he could hardly tell if it was nothing more than a dream. 

It was spring. 

“Around April… Maybe.” he answered finally, considering the fact that he could really just make something up to satisfy his roommate. 

“Then, based on your personality… You’re probably a Taurus. Oh, speaking of…” 

And back to the announcer. “Taurus, this is potentially a wonderful time for you. You may find the answers to problems that have been bothering you for a few weeks. Keep your eyes and ears open in all conversations. You could come across the piece you've been waiting for!” 

“Unlike yours, mine is just a bunch of bushwa.” he sighed. Yeah, there’s no way that can be right… The only “conversations” he’s been having have been pointless as all hell. 

“Well, they aren’t always right. But hey, at least it said you’ve got a bit of luck, right?” 

“Meh, I guess so.” he leaned back against the couch. He stared up at the ceiling, dimly lit by the minimal amount of sunlight and pale glow of the TV. “I didn’t know you were into stars n’ stuff though.” 

“Yeah, I love it! If I could, I would totally be an astronomer.” Will didn’t even need to look to know the far-off look in Aaron’s eyes. Even corporate slaves can be dreamers, he supposed. 

“Why don’t you?” 

Aaron let out a chuckle, albeit a bit strained. “I couldn’t afford to do that, you know, my boss…” 

“So? You don’t have a long life, and you’re kinda wasting the time you got while you’re young. You never know when… Y’know.” Jeez, what was he doing, getting all profound? He couldn’t care less what this bozo did with his precious mortality. 

Then again, he had always hated seeing people live just for the sake of it. 

“Will… That’s actually… Kinda good advice. I didn’t expect that from you.” he nodded. He laid down too, following Will’s gaze. 

“Well, don’t get any ideas. I only said it cause I’m sick of seeing you mortals throw away your life. Soon enough, you’ll look back and realize that…” he paused, “Nevermind.” 

“Is that what happened to you?” 

“No, dumbass, it ain’t that deep. Just general philosophy, as a ghost.” 

The two laid like that for a little while longer, until Aaron fell asleep yet again. 

And that was all fine and dandy, sure, until he fell down against Will’s shoulder. 

And even worse? Will enjoyed it for the split second it lasted, before Aaron shot back up. Just as he thought, he really was too cold to touch. 

“W-woah.” Aaron rubbed at his eyes for a second, before moving one hand to the cheek that had bumped Will’s shoulder. 

“Y-yeah, that’s what you get for falling asleep on me.” he retorted, crossing his arms. 

“I knew ghosts were cold, but that’s just… Hold on a sec, I felt cold this morning too. Were you…?” A smile began to spread across his lips. 

“N-no! You probably left your window open!” Will blurted out. 

“Oh, uh, maybe…” he considered, blushing a bit at his previous suggestion. 

“Besides, even if I had gone in there, would I be wrong for that? You slept so long, I thought maybe you’d kicked the bucket.” 

“You were worried about me?” 

“I was _worried_ about having to spend eternity with you in this damn house.” 

“Sure, sure.” Aaron giggled again, looking back to the TV. A new program, something about the weather, but Will’s mind was elsewhere. 

And so they stayed, wasting away the hours in peaceful silence. 

An oasis indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The horoscopes used in this chapter were actually the real ones from the day I wrote it (May 23rd). It's scary how well they fit, honestly.


	4. Constellations and Conversations

“You want to what?” 

“Stargaze!” Aaron beamed, putting on a coat and heading towards the back door. 

“So you’re finally doing something with that interest of yours. Though, the sky around here is pretty lackluster.” William could understand a fascination with stars, but why in a place like this? You can hardly see anything in the city anymore. 

“Even so, I haven’t been able to look at the stars in a while, not since being in my college astronomy club.” 

“I doubt that. You’re out on the streets every night, aren't ya?.” he cocked an eyebrow. 

“Well, yeah, I’ve seen them, but I haven’t _seen_ them, y’know?” 

“Can’t say I do.” 

Aaron waved a hand in front of his face, dismissing the conversation and opening the door. “Wanna join me?” 

“I guess, but there’s really no point.” 

“C’mon, don’t say that. When was the last time you left the house?” 

“100 years ago. And compared to the sky I lived under decades ago, this one is nothing but a letdown.” 

‘Wait, the sky decades ago? I wanna hear about it! C’mon!” And just like that, William was being yanked by the wrist out the door and into the night. 

“H-hey! I said I don’t-” Will started, but stopped when he felt the cool spring breeze flow through him. 

Jeez, it really had been a while. 

Did the breeze always feel this good? He sure as hell didn’t remember fresh air smelling so sweet. 

Aaron sat down in the grass, but Will was still preoccupied with taking in the dulled feelings of the outdoors. He couldn’t feel much anymore, but even these light, muted scents and feelings felt so overwhelming. Like a wave of nostalgia crashing against his soul. 

“Will? You good?” 

“Huh? Yeah, of course!” Will snapped, settling above the grass next to Aaron. He hated getting caught up in reminiscing about his life, but it was always so hard to push the thoughts away. Luckily, he had quite the distraction only inches away. 

Aaron tilted his head back, smiling like a kid on Christmas as he gazed at the galaxy above him. Rather than focusing on the underwhelming constellations above him, Will much prefered this. He stared blankly at his roommate, and he couldn’t help but notice how the stars reflected in his eyes. 

Just as Aaron turned to look at Will again, he shot his head back with a speed that may have injured any mortal. 

“How’s the view?” 

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about! I wasn’t looking at anything.” he explained quickly, his vision blurring as he tried just a bit too hard to focus on a single, dull star. 

“Huh? I’m talking about the stars…” he said slowly, tilting his head to the side. 

“Oh, right… Yeah, they’re not very impressive.” 

“Hmm… Well, either way, I wanna hear about the old sky. What was it like?” 

“I didn’t care to gawk at it too often, but it was certainly more interesting than this one.” he pointed towards the air, “There were at least 20 times the stars you can see now.” 

“Wow… Kinda like stars in the countryside?” 

“Hell if I know, I’ve never been.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t really care for travel, and now I can’t anymore.” 

“That’s a little sad, isn’t it?” Aaron looked at Will with a pitiful expression, as if he was looking down on him from his position a few inches below. 

“Hey now, don’t go thinking I’m upset about it, or ‘trapped’ here, alright? The whole deal with ghosts is that they’ll leave when they’re satisfied, and I’m not even close.” he explained, leaning back in the air to get Aaron’s sad face out of his view. 

“Satisfied? You have unfinished business?” 

“That’s cliche, but if ya wanna call it that, be my guest.” 

“Hmm…” Aaron hummed thoughtfully, following Will’s lead and leaning back against the grass. 

After some silence, Aaron spoke up once more, prompting the exact thoughts Will was hellbent on ignoring. 

“What was your life like, Will?” 

He groaned, knowing that the question would come up sooner or later. “Trying to find out my ‘unfinished business’, huh?” 

“No, no, I’m just curious! You must’ve died in the early 1900’s, what with your clothes and… mannerisms.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong. I think died in… 1922? The details are fuzzy.” 

“How’d you die?” 

“Hey!” he sat up, staring down at his roommate, “That’s a rude thing to ask a spirit, y’know? Lotsa fellas are uncomfortable recounting that kinda experience, so don’t just straight out ask.” His death, and the state of it, was the last thing he wanted to think about, much less talk about. Especially to this bloke. 

“S-sorry, I didn’t know! What about, uh… Friends? Family? Um… pets?” 

“Look, I… I don’t remember that kinda stuff all too well….” he tugged at his bowtie, shifting his gaze back to the stars. “And you’re over here interrogating me, how ‘bout you? I’ve never seen you bring a pal over.” 

“Oh, well…” he went silent. 

“What? Spit it out.” he prodded. 

“I don’t really… Talk to many people.” 

“Really? You didn’t exactly strike me as the reserved type.” he scoffed, making note of Aaron’s annoyingly outgoing nature. 

“It’s not a big deal, really. I’m just…. I don’t think I should talk to people.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“People don’t like me too much, so…” 

“What’d you do to make em hate ya? Did you fuck up or something?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Will regretted the phrasing, seeing how Aaron’s featured tightened once he heard it. 

“Ok, just…” he sat up, gesturing for William to come closer. He obliged, rolling his eyes as he lowered himself. “Just don’t make fun of me, ok?” 

“I can’t promise that.” he responded. He may be an asshole, but at the very least, he was self aware. 

“Then nevermind.” Aaron turned away. He folded his arms in front of his chest with a dejected look. 

Of course he’d play the guilt trip card. “It was a _joke_. If you need to talk about it so bad, I swear you won’t hear a peep from me. Anything’s better than watching you pout like a kid.” 

“You better not laugh…” he said, giving Will a sideways glance. 

And at Will’s serious silence, Aaron continued. 

“I was kinda… made fun of a lot as a kid. It wasn’t bullying or anything, but it was still hurtful.” 

“For what? You’re annoying to me, but don’t most humans love that kind of positivity?” 

“No, it had nothing to do with my personality. It was my… stature.” 

Oh. 

“What did they do, exactly?” 

“Called me names, shoved notes in my locker, ignored me…. Nothing serious.” 

That hit a bit too close to home. 

“Hey, don’t downplay it. That’s real shitty of ‘em.” 

“It’s really not a big deal, Will. Just some mean kids, it happens to every-” 

“No, no, it is a big deal. I should know, I was-” He stopped himself before he could go any further. 

“Were you teased too?” Aaron asked, voice lined with concern and… sympathy? 

“It’s not like that, it’s just….” he pondered for a way to get out of oversharing, “Folks don’t tend to take you seriously when you look like… this. A goddamn grade-schooler.” he gestured to his height, running a hand along his small frame. 

“I guess we’re in the same boat, then.” he smiled sadly, as if the experience united them somehow. 

And yet, William couldn’t help but feel that that was true. 

“You obviously had it worse, but yeah, if you wanna think it’s the same… It doesn’t matter to me.” 

“But, even if I’m afraid of others… I feel like I can talk to you, Will.” 

“Why’s that?” Will blinked slowly, confused. Why would he trust someone like him? 

“You seem… trustworthy, ironically enough. Even though you’re kind of a jerk sometimes, you don’t judge me for how I look.” 

“You... Really think that?” 

“Yeah, but, um…” a shade of pink dusted his cheeks, “It’s ok if you don’t want me to talk to you about this kind of stuff, I just thought…” 

“I don’t mind it, but… Do you actually trust someone like me? I make fun of you all the time, and I’m mean to you-” 

“But you’re still nice. You still listen, and you’re understanding of my work situation, and you didn’t disregard me based on how I looked. I’d rather someone make fun of my personality, and maybe get mad every now and then, that ridicule me solely based on something I can’t control.” 

“Sometimes I can’t believe you…” he began, looking to the side, “Are there no limits to your compassion? I’m a jerk, like you said.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” he followed, looking Will in the eyes, studying their pale pigment, “But I don’t mind.” 

There it was again, that wave of overwhelming sensation. Will yielded to it for just a moment, before regaining his composure and shaking it off. 

No need to get sentimental… He never had before, so why start now?


	5. Overworking and Oversharing

Will felt that the phrase “germaphobe” didn’t quite fit, no matter how many times Aaron said it to him. 

No matter how many times Aaron brushed off his comments about his pale complexion, about his raspy voice and light sniffles. No matter how many times he teased him about being too worried, even though ghosts can’t get sick. 

It wasn’t about him, really. He tried to tell himself that this was definitely, certainly _not_ about him. 

This was about Aaron, and how he was being dragged back to his bed by the shirt collar. 

A fever had been the final straw, and Will considered it a marvel that he had let the previous symptoms slide. He knew better than anyone that ignoring the little things only led to tragedy. 

“Will, I can’t just…” he coughed as he was shoved back onto the mattress, coat forcibly removed and tie loosened. Any other day, Will would consider something like this embarrassing as all hell, but he had better things to do than worry about saving face. 

“Oh, you _can_ , and you _will_.” he answered sternly. He threw the coat and jacket aside, covering Aaron with a blanket and bolting right back to the door. “Got any meds in this place?” 

“Bathroom cabinet… But, Will, I really don’t…” he started to sit up as Will left the room, but as soon as his head left the pillow, he was back and gently pushing him back down. He balanced a wet towel, pill bottle, and water glass in his arms. How was he able to get those so quick? He draped the damp towel across Aaron’s forehead, before shaking out some pills and handing the other two items over. 

Aaron gulped them down obediently, seeing how pointless arguing was at this point. 

“Now, you better rest for a while. Forget about work, you’re ill and that’s top priority.” he fixed the covers one last time before heading back to the door. He turned back before shutting it completely, muttering, “And don’t even think of trying to sneak out.” 

Aaron sighed as the door clicked shut, poking at the rag across his forehead. Escaping had crossed his mind, but no matter how much his boss would scold him tomorrow, it was nothing compared to the hell Will would raise when he came back home. He couldn’t fit through the bedroom window anyway. 

He laid back, accepting his fate. 

Will, on the other hand, was not nearly as relaxed. 

He tried his best to sit still, distract himself with chores or even the books he’d read hundreds of times over. Aaron had been acting a bit strange for a few days, a new symptom surfacing every morning. As soon as Will heard a sniffle, as much as he hated to admit it, he went into panic mode. His mind kept wandering back to Aaron. To his face, red and dazed from the fever, to his forehead slick with sweat, to the shaky way he walked to the door, to the way his coughs rattled in his chest… 

Of course he’d be worried, all things considered. 

And the worry only ate away more and more, until only a half-hour later he was once again secretly entering Aaron’s room, transparent with a hand clasped over his mouth. 

He put himself in a sitting position next to his roommate’s bed, and studied the way his breaths unevenly left his lips, every now and then shuddering with an urge to cough. 

Will watched him for a while, being in the presence of Aaron somehow calming his nerves. He had intended to check on him and be on his way, but no matter how stupid his roommate was, no matter how much he annoyed him sometimes, he couldn’t just leave him sick and alone. 

Even he wasn’t that awful. 

“ _He looks peaceful, at least…_ ” he reasoned. A little extra rest certainly couldn’t hurt, even if he had been healthy. That stupid job of his was probably the reason he was sick in the first place. His boss had been giving him more and more late nights and extra work as of late, and Will began to suspect that the asshat had some sort of grudge against Aaron. 

He really overworked himself. 

But he’s resting now. He deserves this… 

A bit later, Aaron stirred once more, and in his inattentive state, Will had made himself visible again. 

“W… Will?” 

“I was just, uh, replacing your towel.” he answered, startled from his thoughts by the sudden voice. He snatched it from Aaron’s head, who shuddered at the cold touch. 

“Oh, uh-” Will pulled back quickly, “Sorry.” 

“Wait, wait, Will…” Aaron reached out from under the covers, grabbing Will’s free hand. He brought it to his forehead, and gave a content sigh at the contact. “Your hand feels really nice and cool...” He closed his eyes again, savoring the sensation. 

“O-Oh.” he forced out. What was this guy thinking, just grabbing him all of a sudden? He really was sick as a dog, being so forward. 

“Can you stay like this for a while?” Aaron asked. 

“If- If it gets you better faster, then sure.” he agreed. 

He opened his eyes again, staring at Will with a hazy look. “You’re really worried about this, aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am! If you died, then…” 

“Died?” His eyes widened a bit, and he propped himself up on his elbows. “What do you mean, die? This is just a cold…” 

“So?” 

“So…? I’m not going to die from it? It’ll go away in a few days.” 

“That’s what everyone thinks, and next thing you know, you’re on your deathbed!” he pulled his hand back, folding it stiffly in his lap. 

“Hey, it’s not like that. It’s super rare for people to die from common cold… This is probably from overworking anyway!” 

Exactly. 

“Even so, it’s possible, isn’t it? And if your job is gonna make this a regular thing, you need to tell your boss and get him off your ass.” he argued. That scumbag boss of his… Was he aware he was putting his employees in danger? 

“Will, calm down!” he put his hands up in front of him, “I don’t need to throw away my job from a single illness! I’m fine, really!” 

“But what if you’re not?” He needed to stop, he needed to calm down before his emotional hang-ups got the best of him. “What if you get the flu and die by yourself? How will you feel then?” He was over this, he wasn’t scared- 

“I just don’t get what you’re so scared about! Do you know anything about modern sickness?” Will could sense Aaron getting frustrated, which only launched him deeper into the emotional black hole. 

“Of course I do, I’m not stupid!” 

“I didn’t say that…! It’s just, I don’t think you know what you’re-” 

“I know it better than anyone!” he cried out, “I’m the one who died from it!” He quickly stiffened once the words had left his mouth. 

Shit. 

“What?” Aaron asked quietly, expression softening. 

And relying on his instincts once more, Will faded away into nothing. 

“Ah, wait!” Aaron exclaimed, grabbing hold of Will’s wrist just as he disappeared. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you! Please don’t leave…” 

Will stayed silent, but didn’t attempt to pull his arm back. He promised himself he wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t play the part of the traumatized spirit. He was better than that; relying on mortals for any semblance of relief. 

He was so much better than that. So much better than some attention-seeking, pitiful piece of trash. 

“Will.” 

He looked back to Aaron, and found not an ounce of pity in his features. 

“It’s ok. You can talk to me. I opened up to you, so please…” he looked down at his lap, “Please trust me.” 

More silence followed. 

“Please.” 

“I…” he flitted in and out of vision, too preoccupied to put any focus into his transparency. 

“Will, I don’t want you to be alone. You don’t have to say anything, really, but… I’ll be here if you want to.” 

Does he know what he’s saying? Does he have any idea of the significance of those words he’s so plainly uttering? 

“I don’t want to rely on you.” 

“Why not?” Aaron gently guided Will down next to him, and he didn’t resist. He was now floating above the other half of the small bed, still held onto by Aaron. 

“Because I don’t need that. I don’t need to rely on people. I’m not some sad-sack spirit who can’t move the hell on.” 

“Hey, I already know you’re not a sad sack. You’re definitely… independent.” he smiled. 

“I don’t need this.” 

“Just cause you don’t need it doesn’t mean it won’t help, right? What’s the harm?” 

“The _harm_ is that if I open up, empty my poor old heart out to any mortal who offers, I’ll only be weak. That’s all there is to it.” 

“Actually…” he lifted his head, staring straight ahead, “I think people who can open up and show themselves to others are pretty brave. Cause, um… It’s hard to be vulnerable around others, and… I know because I opened up to you, and I was really scared, but you listened and made me feel better.” 

“I just… I don’t think I can…” he curled up a bit more, knowing that Aaron wouldn’t be able to see. “Yet.” he added. 

“That’s totally okay. There’s no rush, and I don’t want you to feel pressured.” he let go of Will’s hand, the other party stifling a whimper. 

“Can I… Can I stay here?” Will asked, finally making himself visible once more. 

“Of course.” 

Will put his hand back on Aaron’s head, and laid down next to him, this time fully against the mattress. It was cramped, but Aaron seemed to enjoy the soothing cool. 

Just as much Will enjoyed the soothing warmth.


	6. Letting Go and Holding Tightly

“Ok. I’m ready to talk.” 

“Oh, uh, ok then…!” Aaron straightened himself up on the couch, moving over to make room for Will. It was already late evening. Aaron had been coming home earlier lately, finally having worked up the courage to have a word with his boss. On the condition that he would work from home, of course. 

About a week ago, Will had just narrowly avoided letting loose every feeling he’d been pushing down for the better part of a century. Surprisingly enough, the atmosphere of the house hadn’t changed much, or, at least, hadn’t gotten worse after the event. 

But after 7 days of reflection, and Aaron finally recovering from his ailment, Will had made up his mind. 

How many times he had repeated the phrase “This is stupid” to himself as he mulled about the house was at least in the double, if not triple, digits. The days passed slowly as his mind spun at the thought of sharing these feelings with someone else after so long. 

If he was alive, he would have felt nauseous. 

“Before I say anything, I want to make one thing clear: I am not looking for comfort or pity. I’m only doing this so I don’t fucking explode.” he explained before taking a seat. 

Aaron only nodded in understanding, failing to hide the eagerness in his eyes. 

“Alright.” he began, “Back when I was alive, influenza was a real big deal. I think you guys call it the “Spanish Flu”, or something. Anyway, it was an epidemic, and tons of people died. Somewhere in the millions. I just happened to be one of ‘em.” 

At Aaron’s silence, he continued. 

“I thought it was a cold, and kept headin’ to work, before I got kicked out. Everyone was all worried about me infecting everyone else. I shoulda listened to ‘em, but I was too stubborn.” he paused, “It’s not like I could have done anything about it anyway, even if I had given ‘em my ear.” 

“You said… You said something about dying alone, didn’t you?” 

“Ugh, yep, sure did…” he groaned. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

“Nope, I said I’d talk, so I’ll talk. Put shortly, I didn’t have anyone who gave a rat’s ass about me dyin’. I was a mean ol’ bloke, so friends were out of the question. As for family, one parent was dead and the other was probably happy to see me go. I died in this house all by my lonesome, and I’ve driven everyone out of it ever since.” 

Aaron looked for a moment for a sign of continuation, and when none was found, he continued. 

“You died like that…? Completely alone?” 

“Yep..” he sighed, looking down at his hands tightly clasped in his lap. “In fact, the only reason they found my body was ‘cause it started to smell. I was trapped in this place with my own corpse for a week.” he laughed dryly, as if he was sharing a pleasant anecdote. 

“That’s awful…” Aaron muttered, eyes wide. 

“I guess so.” he shrugged, trying his hardest to play it off as unimportant. In reality, that was the most traumatizing time of his life, living only a few yards away from his own dead body, nobody there to explain that he was really, truly dead. 

He’d die a second time if anyone found out how he bawled like a baby for the first few days. 

After some silence, he added, “Look, don’t go gettin’ all sad for me, okay? I’ve gotten used to this, so…” 

“You’ve… gotten used to it?” 

“Huh? Yeah, of course. It’s been over 100- Oof!” 

Will was hit square in the torso, a heavy force nearly knocking him onto his back. He looked down to see Aaron wrapping his arms tightly around him, burying his face into Will’s shirt. One hand grasped his suspender, and the other splayed out across the small of his back. 

Before he could process what was happening, he heard Aaron’s muffled voice: 

“I’m here. You don’t have to be alone.” 

And soon enough, Will was hugging back. 

“I won’t leave you, I won’t run away.” he continued, “I won’t let you get used to pain. I won’t let you keep hurting.” 

“Do you promise?” Will asked softly, still dazed by the suddenness of the situation. The warm vermillion hues of fading sunlight seemed to make Aaron glow beneath him, and he found the air still and serene, a warmth washing over him. He couldn’t pin the source: the sun or Aaron. 

He looked up, his eyes illuminating and reflecting the mild shades of sweet, golden honey. 

“I promise.” 

That evening, Will shed tears he had been holding back for an eternity.


End file.
